godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamakites
|image =Test Image.png |caption =No image available |name =Kamakites |species =Humanoid Mantis Creatures |nicknames =None |height =?? meters |length =?? meters |weight =?? tons |forms =None |allies =Ancient Ones, Zoe Kemmering |enemies =Humans |firstappearance =Godzilla at World's End }} The Kamakites are a race of insect soldiers who appeared in the 1998 Random House novel Godzilla at World's End by Marc Cerasini. Appearance The Kamakites are a vaguely humanoid race of mantis creatures who heavily resemble the Kamacuras, but are human-sized, green in color as opposed to the orange-colored Kamacuras, and have arms and hands in place of praying mantis forelegs. Kamakites also carry spears made of crystal, which they use as weapons. History ''Godzilla at World's End'' Living in a vast subterranean city deep within the South Pole, the Kamakites served as guards and soldiers to the Ancient Ones; huge crystalline beings who ruled the Earth long before the evolution of mankind. The Kamakites are suggested to be genetically engineered creations made alongside the Ancient One's main protector, the gigantic plant-animal hybrid beast dubbed Biollante. Possessing the most basic intelligence to perform their relatively simple duties, the Kamakites were eventually taken over in more modern times by Zoe Kemmering; a human teenager whom the Ancient Ones had saved after Zoe and her father became lost during an expedition to find their underground nation, with the latter losing his life in the attempt. Soon after, the bizarrely benevolent Ancient Ones allowed the teenage girl to become a citizen and even a member of their species, by altering her into a quasi-crystalline being similar to themselves. Despite this strange mercy, Zoe Kemmering still wanted revenge against humanity for being indirectly responsible for her father's death by ridiculing his theories of the Ancient Ones' existence, which ultimately lead to his tragic demise. Years after being adopted by the Ancient Ones, Zoe betrayed them and took over their highly advanced technology, giving her absolute control over the Kamakites, Biollante and several other monsters either created or summoned through her benefactors' resources. Zoe unleashed this army of giant monsters across the globe to commit genocide upon all of humanity and dispose of any 'surface monsters' like Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Anguirus who opposed them, while the subjugated Kamakites remained by Zoe's side to assist in this horrific scheme. However, Zoe's war against the world was ended by an unlikely alliance of teenage science prodigies, adventurous reporters, U.S. Army Rangers, and the King of the Monsters himself Godzilla, who all made their way to the South Pole - the source of this invasion. Through their actions, these heroes helped free the Ancient Ones from Zoe's entrapment, who took back control of their great city as well as the minds of the Kamakites, though not before several of the creatures were killed in the final struggle. The Ancient Ones than allowed the surface-dwellers to leave in peace, as they sealed their city back into the depths of the Earth, taking the unfortunate Zoe Kemmering and their Kamakite guards with them, while abandoning Biollante to the wrath of Godzilla above ground. Category:Random House Category:Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Races